PMD 1 - Small Wonders
by GalacticFrost
Summary: A small Houndour has been seperated from his family and friends and has been taken to a mysterious place. He is now unconscious, but yet to know how he will survive by himself in this silent, mysterious place. How will he solve these problems? Will he get to see his family and friends once again?
1. Prologue

There was a faint breeze flowing through the area.

It felt cold, yet there was no jackets or protection.

Houndour couldn't feel the warmth of being inside his den.

It was a different location, or so, you could even go to say, it was a different world.

Houndour slowly opened his eyes.

He could barely recognize his surroundings. It was not a place he had ever heard of in his lifetime.

He couldn't even move, what was going on?

There was a force that could not let him move forward, was he frozen, or...

WAIT, What? He looked down to realize he was tied up!

But, how? He didn't remember any scenario that he was tied up anywhere. He couldn't ever know he had been taken away... by who? Well, he couldn't remember THAT either! But the most important question was, how was he going to get free out of these ropes? He couldn't just sit there and wait until someone just decided to show up and rescue him!

So, he let out the biggest howl he had. This first howl wasn't very clear, even he realized how quiet it was.

So, he tried again.

"AAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Still no answer.

Or, was there no answer?

He focused his view on a shadow approaching.

It came forward, and forward, and it was closer, and soon,

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Houndour tried to talk in his best voice.

"U-u-uh, y-yes!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

WHOOOSH!"

"Oh, sorry. This place is very big, and the view is so blurry, you can literally see nothing but you're own self!"

"So, who are you again?"

Houndour replied with, "My name is H-houndour!"

He started to talk more confidently now.

"I-I don't remember where I was, but suddenly I woke up tied up h-here, a-and... I don't remember anything!"

"Oh, no! I need to help you!" The creature untied the ropes.

"T-thank you! O-oh, uhm.. Who are you?"

"Oh! I am Carbink! You have just been taken to the strange world! It is very strange, though, that you manage to get in here. Why? Well, this place is mostly inaccessible to everyone, apart from me and some others."

"Hey, you look very pale.. Is there something wrong?"

Houndour was shaking at the thought of where he was. He quietly said to himself, "My family, friends, what happened to them? Why am I here? Why was I tied up? Why am I here? Why am I here?! **Why am I here?!** "

Carbink said, "Hello?"

Houndour couldn't hear what he said. He had so many questions, and no answers, and he was worried. Where was he? If he really was seperated from his family and friends, how would he get back home?

Carbink, again, said, "Are you okay there?"

Houndour heard what he said now. "Y-yeah... I'm fine.."

"Hmm, okay.. Well, you should follow me, we need to get to the main exhibit."

Houndour nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

"Here we are!" Carbink said in a happy way.

"W-wow," Houndour said, impressed. The view was... unimaginable! It was magnificent! There were shiny gems around the whole place. There was a beautiful night view, even though it seemed like it was indoors.

"It's pretty nice, huh?" Carbink replied. "It took us a long time to build up, so it's very nice to be aprecciated."

"Appreciated," Houndour said repeatedly. "Appreciated," He continued saying repeatedly.

Where did he remember that word?

"Appreciated," he kept on saying..

Hey! He remembered now!

*flashback*

 **OH PLEASE HOUNDOUR, LET US BE APPRECIATED. BE POLITE AND NICE TO US, WILL YOU PLEASE?, a mysterious creature said, as it took him away.**

 **"HELP!" Houndour shouted.**

"HUH?!" Houndour yelled.

Carbink said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Houndour told Carbink what had happened.

"Oh, my.." The Carbink said, "So you have been taken away by a mysterious creature? I wonder who they are, and I wonder how they entered in here..."

"Well, anyways... We should give you a tour of this place, right?" Carbink questioned.

"S-sure.." Houndour said doubtfully.

'Alright, follow me."

They entered a room with bright lights.

"This is our auditorium. You may ask, why do you have an auditorium, Carbink? Well, the answer is clearly, very simple! See, in this room back here, there is alot of other Pokemon. They live there, and it's a beautiful room! They all like to perform in the auditorium sometimes. Look, let me introduce them to you!"

Houndour was a little shy, but they still managed to get in the room.

A bee approached and greeted them.

"Heyyyy, my name's Beedrill! I-love this place, you needa come in, it's awesome in here!"

"Okay, then, Beedrill will show you around the room." Carbink said.

"So, this is the game corner, and it's-so-cool, cuz you get to play board games and all other cool stuff! Oh hey, my friend Arcanine!"

"Sup." Arcanine said in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah, thats Arcanine! He's a friend of mine, but all he does is-sit-around in that couch all day!"

Beedrill took Houndour to another place.

"This is the pool! Water types like to sit-in here all dayy!"

"Hello, Beedrill."

"Oh hey, Starmie! Starmie's always in-the pool. She's a good swimmer!"

"Thank you very much, Beedrill," said Starmie.

Beedrill took Houndour yet, to another place.

"Lastly, the best place is the sports place! Where there's a bunch of cool things you can play here!"

A loud voice echoed: "ONE, TWO, THREE, AND GO!"

"Oh, that's Coach Latios! He always be teaching and coaching people all the time."

Beedrill returned Houndour to Carbink.

"So, how'd you like the room?" Carbink asked.

Houndour was dizzy.

"Oh, lord, Beedrill! You took him way too fast and now he's all dizzy!"

"Hah, umhm, sorry," Beedrill said.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you okay?" Carbink asked.

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm fine!" Houndour said.

"Well, that was the room for you." Carbink said happily.

"Huh, 'for you?' its another word I remember," Houndour said to himself.

"Urgh! Not again!"

He was having another flashback!

 ***goes through a portal***

 **Houndour: "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"**

 **AS FOR YOU, YOUR HELP WILL BE NO MATTER! I WILL TIE YOU UP RIGHT HERE! HAHA!**

Carbink said, "Oh lord, you've had another flashback, you seem to be very pale, please follow me."

Houndour followed slowly.

Carbink went to the kitchen. Magically, she made some hot tea for him.

Houndour drank the hot tea.

"Are you feeling better now?" Carbink asked.

"Y-yes, I'm b-better now, t-thank you..!" Houndour said.

"Oh, it's getting very dark, my senses tell me," Carbink stated.

"I think it's time for a rest, Houndour. Follow me to the room you were just in." He said.

"There is an empty bed here. It's a good place for you to sleep," Carbink continued.

Houndour said, "O-ok."

Carbink replied with a "Good night, Houndour," As he left the room.

"G-good night," Houndour said quietly.

 _There was still many questions Houndour had. He still wondered how he got the flashbacks. But, he'll just have to continue his daily life, and well, hopefully things get better for him._

 _So for now, good night to you too, reader._

"


End file.
